


Park & Kim

by FlowerSoo



Series: Park & Kim household [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Fluff, Kid Jongin, Kid Sehun, M/M, domestic chanbaek, domestic xiuchen, kid Kyungsoo, sesoo are brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: it is not kyungsoo's fault that his daddy and little brother are a little bit possessive. they are just weird like that.jongin may be a kid, but he is a kid with a dream. he is going to marry kyungsoo





	Park & Kim

**Author's Note:**

> ermm a mess i know  
> sorry for grammar mistakes at bad plot

Kissing the chubby cheeks softly, Baekhyun’s heart is full. The sleeping baby in his arms smacks his lips before snuggling closer to the source of warmth and makes a little sound. Baekhyun want to cry.

He never thought that he will be a father someday, and never thought that this perfect little boy is his son. The one that he carried for 9 months. The love of his life, his soul and his everything. He would do anything to protect his little boy from any harm in this world.

“Baby, you need to rest,” someone said before a pair of arms hugs Baekhyun from the back. A kiss was planted on his cheeks and Baekhyun snuggles closer into his husband’s embrace.

“Our baby, Chanyeol-ah. Our Kyungsoo,” he says softly.

Chanyeol nuzzles his face on top of his husband’s head, heart feel so full with love and happiness. Their baby, their little boy which is sleeping oh so preciously inside his papa’s embrace with his chubby cheeks, long eyelashes, plump lips and his milky skin –he is perfect. “He’s so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers while trailing his finger on the soft cheek of the sleeping baby.

“He is ours. We created him together,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol gently turns his husband’s face so he can place a kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Baekkie. Thank you for bringing this joy into our life. I love you so, so much.”

The couples bask in the silent moment, both gazing at the sleeping baby, hearts content and happy.

 

 

Kyungsoo learn to stand when he is 10 months.

Chanyeol is cooking something in the kitchen while Baekhyun is folding their clothes in the living room. When Baekhyun raise his head to make sure that his son is there, he almost shrieks in excitement when the boy is standing on his two feet, his fist inside his mouth.

“C-Chanyeol! Kyungsoo is standing!” Baekhyun shouts before grabbing his phone on the table. He quickly snaps a few pictures and Chanyeol arrives just in time to see Kyungsoo flopping back on his butt. The baby boy gurgles happily once he sees his daddy and raises his arms, asking to be pick.

“Oh, my baby. Did you just stand? Daddy didn’t see it. Can you stand again?” Chanyeol asks before crouching down not far from Kyungsoo. He opens his arms and claps it softly, coaxing his son to stand and maybe try to take a few steps.

Instead, Kyungsoo crawls to sit in between Chanyeol’s leg, staring at his daddy with his big eyes before smiling his toothless smile. “Oh my GOD! My baby so cute,” Chanyeol wails on his open palms while Baekhyun just laugh at his husband silly antic.

“Mam mam,” Kyungsoo suddenly says before crawling towards his papa. He repeats the same words and Baekhyun pretend to understand what he is trying to say. “Are you hungry, baby? Want to mam mam?” he question while helping Kyungsoo to stand on his feet.

When he let go of his arm, Kyungsoo flops back on the ground, making Baekhyun laugh out loud. “Why are you so lazy? Come and stand. Show to your daddy how you did it just now.”

Hooking his hand under Kyungsoo’s armpit, Baekhyun raise his son up and make him stand on his feet. Instead of standing, Kyungsoo rest his body weight completely on his papa’s hand. “He is so lazy,” Baekhyun laughs.

“But I want to see him stand. Kyungie, won’t you do it for daddy?” Chanyeol pouts.

With his big pretty eyes, Kyungsoo just stare at his daddy before reaching out to Chanyeol face. Since Chanyeol is quite far for Kyungsoo to reach, the man moves closer until he is right in front of his son. “Why? Is daddy that handsome?” the male question, making his husband groans next to him.

The boy grabs his daddy’s cheeks and pulls him closer so that he can place a kiss on his daddy’s lips. After that, he releases his holds and slips from Baekhyun’s grip to flop back on the ground.

Feeling dumbfounded, Chanyeol turns to stare at his equally confused husband. “Did he just pull my face to kiss me?” he asks.

Blinking his eye a few time, Baekhyun stare back at the now sprawling Kyungsoo on the floor. “I think he did.”

Without a words, Chanyeol buried his face on his open palms and cry. Kyungsoo is just so precious.

 

Kyungsoo is 3 years old when the Kim family moves next door.

Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok has a little son, around 5 years old named Kim Jongin. Jongdae is Chanyeol’s childhood friends so it just seems right for Chanyeol to invite Jongdae and his family for a dinner in his house on the first day of their arrival.

“Yo man. You never grow,” Chanyeol jokes and Jongdae jabs him playfully.

“I see Baekhyun hasn’t left you yet,” the male jokes back. The two friends talks for a little bit while Minseok moves to the kitchen to help Baekhyun prepare for dinner.

Jongin is left stuck on his dad’s side and listening to grown up boring conversation. Suddenly, there’s a head peeking from next to uncle Chanyeol’s feet and Jongin strain his head to take a look.

“Daddy,” Jongin hears the head says and uncle Chanyeol suddenly stop talking.

“Kyungie! I didn’t even realize you are here. Come on, up you go, baby. Hey, Dae. This is my son, Park Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol introduce the chubby baby on his laps.

The moment Jongin set his eyes on Kyungsoo, he could feel his worlds changes. “Dad, I wanna marry him!” he blurts outs suddenly while pointing at Kyungsoo.

“Hell no!” Chanyeol hides his son from Jongin while Jongdae is laughing so hard next to the taller male.

“We are going to be in law, Chanyeol,” he teases and laughs harder when he sees the pale Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo is just confused.

After that day, Jongin insists every day that he needs to play with Kyungsoo and his appa never stops him from going to the Park house. Baekhyun even welcome him with open arm. Chanyeol, well… maybe not so welcoming. After all, Jongin is dead set on marrying his Kyungsoo and he probably gonna have to kill Chanyeol first if he ever want Kyungsoo’s hand for marriage.

“They are just kids, Yeollie. Kids do that. He probably gonna forget it when he is big,” Baekhyun tries to comfort his pouting husband. Kyungsoo is lying on his daddy’s lap, napping soundlessly. Chanyeol runs his hand through his son curly hair and couldn’t help but smile when Kyungsoo hiccups cutely in his sleep.

He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to grow up.

 

When Kyungsoo is five years old, he got a new brother. His papa named him Sehun. Sehun is cute and loves to cry at ungodly hours but Kyungsoo still loves his brother. Sometime, he will help his papa to look after Sehun while his papa cooks or do house chores.

If Sehun is in a good mood, he will try to talk with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t know most of what Sehun is trying to tell him but he loves him nonetheless. He has an adorable brother after all.

The hyung from next door, Jongin also loves to play with his brother. When Sehun is 2 years old, Kyungsoo teaches him kid’s song and sometime, Jongin will come to lend some of his baby’s books to Sehun. Jongin is 9 years old so he has to do a lot of homework. They play time limited to 3 hours only and after that, uncle Minseok will asked Jongin to come home for dinner.

When Sehun is 5 years old, his papa told him that Sehun takes after his daddy’s genes. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it is at first but after Sehun screamed at Jongin to stay away from his hyung before wailing loudly at how Jongin is trying to steal his favourite brother, Kyungsoo finally know what was his papa has been telling about.

Sehun is surely a Park.

 

“No!! Hyung, no! You must stay here,” the boy cries while trying to get away from his papa’s grips.

Kyungsoo is joining the Kim family for a vacation and Sehun is not having it. Chanyeol too at first, but papa manages to convince his daddy otherwise. “Hyung will come back, Sehunnie. It’s just two days,” Kyungsoo tries to reason the crying boy but Sehun’s wail just got louder.

“Two days too long!!”

Seeing his youngest having yet another tantrum, Baekhyun picks the wailing boy in his arm and quickly ushered Kyungsoo to the Kim’s house. “Take care of yourself, alright? No walking alone and make sure you behave yourself,” the male reminds his son. Actually, he doesn’t need to since he knows that Kyungsoo will be on his greatest behavior but just for the sake of it.

“Okay, papa. I'm gonna go now. Love you,” Kyungsoo tries to kiss his papa’s cheek as best as he can with a trashing Sehun in the middle.

“Hyung, me too! I wanna kiss too!”

Kyungsoo stares at his brother sternly. “Stop crying or else I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye.”

Through tears, Sehun was put down on his feet and the boy hastily wipes away his snots and tears on his sleeves. He is still pouting but he stops crying. “I'm not crying anymore,” the boy says and Kyungsoo pats his brother’s head proudly.

“Are you going to behave for two days while hyung is gone?” Sehun nods his head furiously. “If I'm behave, hyung will come back faster, right?” he asks while clutching on Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“Kyungsoo! It’s time to go!” Jongdae’s head peek from the top of the fence and Baekhyun waves at him. “A minutes, Dae! There’s some teary farewell going on right here!”

Jongdae cackles and gives Baekhyun a thumb up. “I have to go now.” Kyungsoo quickly hugs his brother and kiss his cheeks before giving his papa one last hug.

“Bye, hyung,” the teary Sehun waves him goodbye and Kyungsoo waves back before running to the house next door. “Take care!” Baekhyun yells one last time and a faint ‘okay, papa,’ from Kyungsoo could be heard.

Baekhyun let out a huff before ushering his youngest to enter the house so he can close the front door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i guess @flowersoo12 for more fics update


End file.
